Should've Known Better
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Sequel to "Aint it Funny" 5xR (works as a stand-alone piece) Wufei and Relena are married but there's an emptiness there is it the need for a child...or different partners?
1. Dante's Prayer

*** Welcome beloved readers! By (un)popular demand I'm back. A few people pointed out to me by chapter 16 of "Ain't It Funny" that it really would suit a sequel. I'd thought about this briefly before and dismissed it. But I was inspired the other day (can't remember what by) to think about it again and I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it….don't worry if you never read "Ain't It Funny" because I made this fanfic readable as a "Stand-alone" too. So every one should be happy! Please R&R!!! Usual disclaimer! ME NO OWNY YOU, NO SUEY! (I read that on another fic and laughed out loud, so if I stole it from you, pelase don't slay me!!!) (oh and the song's "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt. I don't own it either) ENJOY! **_YBP_**

Chapter 1 

When the dark woods fell before me 

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone_

Wufei rolled over onto his back and sighed lazily. A very definitely feminine hand sailed across his bare chest slowly and slid down his stomach. Relena rested her head against Wufei's shoulder and looked up at him. His hair spread out over the pillowcase like a dark halo. He glanced down at his wife, the edge of his mouth twitching into a small smile. She looked tired but satisfied as she leant against him. Last night had been…pleasant to say the least. It seemed to be a privilege to even speak two words to Relena these days. Her political career had her constantly on the move and he was kept preoccupied with his promotion at the Head Quarters. With schedules as hectic as theirs it usually meant having to rent a hotel room to have anything resembling a night in together. 

Wufei heaved himself up and sat on the edge of the double bed. Relena rubbed her hand affectionately across his back, smiling softly at its familiar warmth and smoothness. However Wufei tensed noticeably before getting up and crossing to the adjoining bathroom. Relena propped herself up and watched his muscular form move across the room, a hurt look developing on her face. There was the sound of water running and then silence. Why had he acted as if she repulsed him? That certainly hadn't been the case last night.

Relena wrapped the thin sheet around her body and followed him into the bathroom. He stood, his soft olive skin illuminated in the warm morning light, bent over washing his face in the sink. A mane of black hair trailed over his shoulder, hiding his expression. His wife's face relaxed a little. She couldn't help but find the intimate sight before her beautiful. Wrapping her arms around his middle she leant against his back, her short blonde hair sticking to him as though with a mind of its own. He was so warm and comfortable that Relena found herself wanting to spend the rest of the day held against him. 

Wufei looked up into the mirror as he felt the pressure against his back. Relena's arms slid around his stomach; her fingers blazing flirtatious circular trails over his rippled abdomen. The simple movement caused a relaxed smile to blossom with a humorous snort, across his tanned face. Behind his reflected shoulder, Relena's eyes peeped. He could see from the way they shone at him that a smile was hidden behind. Small familiar lips were on the skin of his shoulder blade and tickled like feathers. 

I did not believe because I could not see 

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me love in the light of the stars_

"Wufei…" She mumbled against his flesh. "What's wrong?" She was right. There was something eating at him. He never was any good at expressing how he felt to anyone and even in the two years Relena had been Mrs Chang, he still hadn't found it easy. The tall dark Chinese man sighed, leaning against the countertop. She was so patient and understanding; just what was needed to defuse him when he was in one of his admittedly tempestuous moods. And yet, it wasn't fair to expect her to pick him up every time he fell. He felt weak, no not weak but…a burden…an added trouble to a woman responsible for solving a whole myriad of troubles. All he could give her in return was his body and affection. Maybe that was enough for Relena. Despite these insecurities, he knew she loved him and as for him he owed her a lot that even his love couldn't pay for. Now he was becoming dissatisfied with what he had and it made him feel small and greedy.

"Nothing, I just wish…" he felt her lift her head as he spoke, summoning her attention. Angry at the words he was about to use, he tried again. "Damn it! We're married and we hardly see each other!"

Relena smiled at his frustration. That was all that was bothering him? She knew how he felt about their relationship. To him it was something holy and to be protected. Too often it was evidently troubling him; it wasn't enough that he loved her. He always felt he fell short.

Ducking beneath his outstretched arms, she stood squarely in the haven they created. Letting the bedcover fall to the floor, Relena circled his neck and drew up to his face. "Well, we have the rest of the day off…why not make up for lost time" He stared at her seriously for a moment as she raised her eyebrows questioningly. A mischievous grin crept onto his face as she giggled against his mouth.                

Cast your eyes on the ocean 

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Chang buttoned up the last on the front of her business suit and smiled slightly at the professional air it gave her. Pushing her now shoulder-length hair behind her, She wriggled in her suit, fitting it better over her curves and contours. The tall, slick figure of her husband appeared in the mirror beside her and placed his arms around her waist. She smiled contentedly at him, placing a hand over his. 

"Do you have to get that plane today?" Relena giggled at Wufei. He sounded like a petulant little boy "Oh Jackie, I'll see you on Wednesday." He planted a small kiss on her neck "Yes…But _I_ have to go back to Sally's taunting" He added with a small scowl.

Her husband truly was a contradiction. One moment he viewed life as though it were a game of chest and he the player, and then next nothing seemed to matter but getting one over on his Preventer partner. She patted his face in a cajoling manner to which he moaned in irritation. He really could be a baby sometimes. Relena was comforted by the change in the man she was wed to. Who could have imagined that the young Gundam pilot all those years ago would find his inner child?

The mountain rose before me 

_By the deep well of desire_

_From the fountain of forgiveness_

_Beyond the ice and the fire_

Pulling away from the cavern of her neck for a moment he frowned only just realising what she had addressed him as. "Why do you persist in calling me that stupid nickname, woman?" Relena inwardly sighed. Some things never changed! "Because "dearest" I happen to think it's cute." The name "Jackie" had originated when Duo and Hilde's son Jake had taken an interest in Jackie Chan movies. Personally Relena blamed it on his father. The child was only three years old and had already seen over half the man's collection! Being the only Chinese man the young child had been exposed to he automatically associated Wufei with the action star. To see Wufei's face bloom a magnificent shade of crimson had been priceless. Her husband snorted next to her, before playfully nudging her away. She returned his gesture with a smack to his bare posterior and a giggle.

Cast you eyes on the ocean 

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

Wufei tied his tie in a half Windsor knot, pulling it tight and adjusting it under his collar. Straightening up his shirt he turned his attention to the stringy black hair messily whipped back into a ponytail. He had been seriously thinking about getting it cut, but wouldn't let Relena win that over him. Ever since she had opted for a "more mature" style she had teased him about his "girly hair". She really knew how to push his buttons, but then that's part of the reason he loved her. She knew what he needed when he needed it. Raking long slender fingers through the sleek black, Wufei wound the band around it. Satisfied with his appearance, he slung his Preventer's bomber-jacket over his shoulder and repeated the action Relena had performed only hours earlier – he left the hotel room. 

He usually didn't mind going back to work on a Monday morning. He felt useful now; useful and important. Ever since Relena had entered his life, she had changed him, rearranged him from the twisted inner form and later from his outer form too. After the shooting it had taken a heavy toll on his heart, knowing that the woman sleeping in the next room could never be paid back for his kindness and love. Sure he had issues still. He still felt unworthy of the "weak woman" and sometimes wondered why she stayed with him, when she could have any young sparkling celebrity with money, a promising future and a clean past. But when he held her and looked into those cerulean eyes he found what he was searching for. There was love there and no matter whether he was worthy of it not, she gave it freely anyway. Over a long period of time he'd finally decided to drop everything he had held dear, for her. His pride, his inner turmoil, his arrogance, and his prejudices just didn't matter anymore. He was willing to be her slave in a manner of speaking. For a long time she had lived to serve him as he recuperated and now he wanted to keep her happy and contented. Which was a hard thing to when you only saw one another twice a week! He hated their schedules! Even after Sally had swapped shifts with him, he found he was still only permitting himself to spend a few hours with Relena a week. He had thought about packing in his job, but then he would remember all the effort Relena and Sally went to keep his position for him and forget all about the idea. Plus he didn't want her to see him as the lovesick puppy he really was.

Opening the door to his large black Land Rover, Wufei revved the sleeping engine into a soothing purr. Starting off out of the car park he waited for an opening in the traffic and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Since he had been promoted all sorts of useful gifts had been showered on him. Such as the Rhino-like vehicle he was driving now. He hadn't liked the idea at first. It seemed foreign and wrong, but now he understood why. His hours were a mess! He could be somewhere one minute and be called somewhere miles away the next! A car was essential! He was use to travelling with Relena as her escort and such, but it didn't always seem worth it when he didn't have the same incentive. He wondered remotely what Relena was doing now. Something he did a lot when the real world held no interest for him.

Though we share this humble path alone 

_How fragile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars_

Relena flipped the tray on the back of the chair in front, into an upright position; tucking it away. She sighed and shoved the small laptop into her briefcase, before leaning against the chair. She was exhausted. It had been an early start for her and neither her nor her husband had gotten much sleep last night. She smiled at the memory. Nights like the last were high points in their relationship. Sure they had their arguments; what couple didn't? But their confrontations were far from bitter or petty and always resulted with an affectionate "make up", which was always the best part. She knew how much their life apart bothered Wufei. He'd changed so much over the past few years and it made her smile to think of all they'd accomplished together. He'd found himself and began to build his own personality instead of just being a machine to carry out the ideals of his dead wife. He relied upon and worshipped Relena, but in actual fact she owed much of who she was to him. Through understanding what he went through and getting inside his head she grew as a person too. She learned to trust in what her heart told her and the work of others. But…there was still something missing. 

Breathe life into this feeble heart 

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_

_We'll rise above these earthly cares_

So often she'd tried to put her finger on it, but never succeeded. What this was she didn't know, but somewhere down in the pit of her stomach, she felt the need for something more between them: something that might change the monotony that they lived in. It was true that absence makes the heart grow fonder and she enjoyed every passionate moment they shared together, but there had to be more to life than work, sex and conversation. 

Sighing very quietly, Relena shut down that part of her thinking for another time and focused her attention on the ever changing, ever unchanging view of space from the shuttle window. She had a long week ahead of her. The L2 general election was coming up and as a more or less fixed representative of the stable Earth government, she was expected to make appearances and be seen to be taking an interest in sphere-wide matters. But in fact all she really wanted to do was go home to her lovely penthouse apartment with her husband and eat mint-chop-chip ice cream in front of a roaring fire and watch "Casablanca" over and over again in his arms. The thought conjured a smile onto her tired face. Okay that would be the first thing they did during their next week off together. But first she had boring politicians, press and speeches to meet, greet and make. Wednesday better come soon!

Cast your eyes on the ocean 

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

AN : So whatcha think of Chapter 1? I liked it I must admit. If anyone's read of my other stuff you might notice improvements in my style…it's called concentration lol. I've been working on it hehehe. Well until next chapter adios! 


	2. Steaming

# AN: Heeeelo peeps! Sorry I have updated in a little while. I'm going for a chapter a week with this story. So fingers crossed it happens. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I've been having some great ideas for later chapters so keep your eyes peeled. I'm on a "Two Towers" buzz at the moment, so excuse me if in the next chapter Quatre ends up being a short-haired Legolas…I Can't help it!!!!!!!!!!! YBP

# 

# 

# Chapter 2

You're always waiting on the tide  
It's time you decide  
I've walked down long roads that seem to have no end at all  
You never wanted time to end  
To let my life offend  
It's time to realize what hides deep inside your holy eyes

Hold on tight, hold on fast  
This ain't the kind that always lasts  
If you want me to go just ask me to go, I'll go

Relena sat down at the small dresser in her hotel room. The laptop sat with its lid up, ready to operate next to the vid-phone and a growing pile of papers. Even when she wasn't at her office paper work seemed to follow her around. With a sigh she began typing up a report on the first conference of her visit. It had been a long and boring affair and Relena had found it hard to concentrate properly with so many other things on her mind. Wufei was one of these prominent thoughts. He was supposed to have called her an hour ago. She knew he hadn't forgotten; that just wasn't his style. So where was he? 

Relena aloud a small huff pass her lips as she realised she let herself get distracted again. But…when was he going to call? Just at that the ringing of the vid-phone made her jump. The coincidence was a little unnerving. Reaching over she pressed the small "accept" key and a picture flashed onto the screen. Sally Po sat as young and blonde as ever, her lush red lips curled into a small pleasant smile. It sometimes amazed Relena that Wufei and Sally hadn't become a couple long before Relena had met him on that fateful tour. She was an attractive young woman, who had been the only stable figure in his life throughout the later part of his adolescence. Any other boy would at least have had a crush on her. But one boy **had** fallen for her: one boy very familiar to Relena. None other than her business associate Quatre Raberba Winner. The now tall blonde and extremely handsome former Gundam pilot was running his father's company and had founded many other business ventures over the past few years. Not only that but he had been known as one of the Sphere's most eligible bachelors, until a few months ago. Time had only served to turn his adorable features into those of a celebrity, but he had fallen for none other than "Long Tall Sally". After having not seen each other for six or seven years, they met at a party Relena had thrown in light of her engagement, and simply hit it off from there. 

All the way my love, over the hills and right on through you  
Run away my love, over the hills and right on through you  
Over the hills and right on through you

However now, something caught Relena's eye. After several years since Relena's wedding and only three months of her own a discernable bump had appeared smack-bang in the middle of Sally's abdomen. The young woman gaped slightly before regaining her composure. "Good morning Sally, what can I do for?"

The senior woman in the screen smiled. "Morning Relena, just phoning to let you know that your big dumb husband got caught in traffic. He couldn't get to you on his cell, so he asked me to give you a call"

Relena breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Good, I thought something had happened." She added with a small laugh. Sally simply grinned

"How are you guys getting on?"

Relena laughed bitterly. "Since that last stand off? Was it about again?"

"You told me it was because he didn't want you gone for the whole week and he told me to mind my own business" Sally spoke in her low tones. 

"Oh yes" Relena mocked memory loss. "Well we kissed and made up…but I think this whole affair of seeing each other twice a week is getting to him. I mean I wish it weren't this way. He wont give up his job because of all the trouble I went to getting it back for him…and he wont let me quit my job for him either. So what do I do?"

Sally nodded attentively. "It's the same with me and Quatre, he works too hard, and as for me…well, sometimes I think I live in this office! Une's got me working overtime this full week."

"In your condition?" Relena slid in, aware of the bluntness of her statement. Sally's cheeks burned a little. "I was wondering when you'd notice." She countered skilfully. Almost a decade of Wufei had taught her how to react quickly to his taunts. 

"Sally why didn't you tell me?" Relena looked hurt in a sad way. Sally squirmed slightly in her seat.

"I've been keeping quiet about it for a while, Quatre was thrilled, but wanted to keep media and publicity out of it until I was due. I've just learned to keep my mouth shut, that's all. He insisted I start my maternity leave immediately, but I still have four months to go, besides Wufei would kill me."

Relena laughed aloud at the mental image of Wufei shaking a pregnant Sally by the shoulders and yelling about how much work she'd left him, while she howled in the throws of labour. Trust that man! He thought that everything Sally did was to get one over on him, even getting pregnant probably! 

"He'll have a lot more to do though…I'm thinking about leaving the Preventers." She said with a sigh, Relena face-faulted. "Why?" Sally looked at her as if she'd just told her she'd been having an affair. "Why?" Sally gave an incredulous chuckle. "Well whose going to look after my baby?" 

The thought triggered something within Relena. Looking after her baby? She hadn't had time to consider that the lump inside Sally was really a breathing, growing child. A tiny person with half of Quatre and half of Sally all mixed into a twisting and inspiring little mass. It would grow, learn, understand, think on it's own and become a real person. The thought was so profound for an instant that it silenced the young politician. 

"Relena? Are you alright?" Sally asked a little amused by the blank expression on her friend's face. Snapped from her reverie, Mrs Chang turned on her best-practiced smile, but her mind was turmoil of new thoughts. "Yes I'm fine."

"Good, cause I was just going to ask if you and Wufei would like to come to dinner at our house next week." Relena groaned inwardly. She'd love to go but Wufei would be another matter. He hated anything that meant he had to socialise. He could be such a brat at times. "Sure that'd be lovely…we have time off around Tuesday night…how would that be?"

Sally smiled "Perfect. Till then Adios…oh and…keep this quiet Lena, I know what a gossip you are!" With that Relena was left to think over the information. Sally was pregnant. It gave her a warm fuzzy look of contentment as one hand had rested on her swollen belly. A strange mountain of jealousy seemed to be building up inside the young woman. Sally was doing something special. Something that made her feel a longing for. She was going to have a child…

Things were beginning to make sense. That was what had been nagging at her for such a long time. That was what she needed to feel complete. She wanted to have a baby. And not just any baby, she wanted to have Wufei's baby. As the idea blossomed in her imagination, it took shape into a glorious future. It would bring them closer together, something that they both created for the good of the world. A child that would be loved beyond comprehension. Even now she felt an inexpressible love for a tiny being, which five minutes ago, had never crossed her mind. She felt as though the child already existed within her. She and Wufei had always been careful…it was just the done thing. Neither of them had actually thought that their precautions were to prevent a life being brought into the world…it was just safeguarding. Relena pressed a dainty hand to her belly and felt impatience there. The idea just seemed so right. It felt so right. It felt natural to be already carrying Wufei's son or daughter in the haven of her womb. But what would Wufei say? What would he think?

Lying awake in these restless dreams  
Life's never what it seems  
I've always tried to read your eyes  
To get inside that scornful mind  
Hold on tight, hold on fast  
This ain't the kind that always lasts  
If you want me to go just ask me to go, I'll go

The stylish Mercedes pulled up in front of the large white colonial house and stopped outside its porch. Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth, Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Chang stepped out from the back door and slammed it shut with unusual force. She was too tired to retain her normal grace. She was just glad to be home for a change instead of chasing around hotels for the past fortnight. She just wanted a nice long soak, hot chocolate and a little snuggle with her husband before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep. But upon opening the door, she was hit with a much different experience. The smell of spices hit her nostrils, even before she peered into the semi dark of the spacious hallway. The lights were all off. 

"Wufei?" Relena called, feeling a little worried. There was the sound of shuffling from the sitting room before Spanish guitar music began floating dreamily around the house. A smile crept across her face as she walked, brief case and jacket in hand, to the large lounge where the music emanated from. It drew Relena's breath pleasantly. The room was surrounded with candles, giving the whole room a very cosy and intimate atmosphere. Placing her things down where she stood, Relena noticed a figure appear at the entrance to the kitchen. Wufei greeted her with a sensuous half smirk as he leant against the doorway, a dishtowel in his hand. His hair fell in a loose ponytail over one muscular shoulder. He looked so relaxed, Relena thought as she noted the vest and joggers he wore, rather than his usual preference for neat and tidy ironed attire. She couldn't help but smile. 

"What's for dinner?" She asked, her intentions of an early night forgotten. 

All the way my love, over the hills and right on through you  
Run away my love, over the hills and right on through you  
Over the hills and right on through you

_ _

Relena smiled softly across the candlelit table at her husband. He really could be quite surprising sometimes. Sally probably wouldn't believe how romantic and passionate the man could be. She took a small sip of her wine and reminisced on the delicious meal she'd just eaten. Something beautiful Wufei had stolen away from his homeland with him. Beside himself, of course. 

"How was work today?" Relena asked, just wanting to hear his voice. He rolled his eyes irritably. 

"Here I am cooking you a lovely dinner and making the house unnecessarily romantic and you want to talk about work" He took a deliberate swig of wine to punctuate his statement.His wife rested her head on one hand and stared at him amused by his high spirits. 

"No…not really I'm just wondering what it was that got you into such an affectionate mood." 

Wufei snorted. "I'm always affectionate." He said defensively eying her up with a cocked eyebrow before taking another small sip of his drink. Relena just shook her head. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh…I bought a three litre tub of chocolate orange ice cream today, fancy a bowlful in front of the fire?" 

Her husband reached gently for her hand across the table. "I can imagine far more inventive places to eat that bowlful" Relena threw her head back and laughed before returning with a mock look of shock "Mr Chang!" 

"How does a hot creamy bath sound?" Smiling, Relena leant forward and kissed his nose "Divine!"

Drawing back, Wufei gathered his cutlery and began to tidy up, standing out of his chair he suddenly gasped in pain and sat down again. "Damn it! My back!" 

Ever since the incident, he had recurring problems with his disks. Sometimes simply actions like standing up would set him off, and an irritable Wufei was not a romantic one. Relena crossed the room and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we could a wait a little while for that ice cream…you're as tense as a guitar string!" he sighed and leant back into her hands. She knew how to defuse him. 

"Well that's what a full day of Sally will do to you." He groaned letting her massage seep into his skin and muscles. 

Relena chuckled lowly. "Wufei you know if I weren't married to you I'd say you had a crush on Sally" Wufei simply snorted in that dismissive way of his. Her thoughts of Sally and her earlier revelation returned to her. "You never told me Sally was pregnant"

Wufei's eyes were closed and his whole body slumped giving into her caress. "No?" He mumbled. "I thought I had…"

Relena's hands and mind worked independently. Should she mention her idea to Wufei? Was she sure it was what she wanted? Was she ready to give up her career? Was she "ready"? Was _he_ ready? Plucking up her courage Relena tried to make her question sound off-handed. "Wufei?" He moaned lightly in response, almost lulled to sleep by her massage. "What do you think about it?"

"About what?" His voice was a low tired rumble

"About having a baby" Relena cringed at her obviousness. However Wufei was far too exhausted to pick up on her blunt reasoning. 

"Sally would make a great mother" He yawned, saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

"No, I mean…what about us, having a baby?" She was trying her hardest to phrase the question right but was failing miserably. Wufei chuckled lowly, taking her question as a joke. Relena didn't laugh. In fact she paused and stopped rubbing his shoulders. "Wufei…I want a baby" her husband's frame went rigid again. He was wide-awake now. He turned to look at her, his face confused and troubled. 

I was with you on that pallet steaming  
Spinning 'round in circles dreaming  
I was with you on that pallet steaming  
Running 'round in circles screaming...

"What?" Relena looked so full of longing and loneliness that he could swear her heart had just shattered. "A baby? But…a baby?" Relena's hands dropped and she seemed to droop as if he had already told her no. He stood up too quickly, but ignored the pain. He took her shoulders in his hands.

Words were hard to find. When had this started? How long had she been thinking about this? Why did she want a baby? He thought they were happy together. Weren't they? "Relena? I mean…why?"

His young wife looked up into his eyes. They were so full of a longing, something far stronger than what he'd seen on the fateful Christmas Eve. That must be the strength of motherly instinct. He ran his hands softly over her shoulders absently as he chewed his lip. He didn't want to think about this right now. Sighing gently, he dropped his head. "Relena" He stated more sternly than he had meant to. "Can we talk about this later?"

Relena's eyes seemed to dull a little. She understood what he meant by "later". It meant simply that he wouldn't be willing to talk about it until hell had frozen over. She knew he wouldn't be particularly thrilled with the idea, but she thought he might at least consider it. Now there was a heavy aching feeling in her heart, heavier than anything she had ever felt. It was hard to place but it almost made her feel sick. Wufei kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. Right now she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there, she felt as though she was going to cry. 

"Now…what about that ice cream?" Relena strained a smile at him, but felt as though she could quite as easily shout at him. He leant down to her ear and whispered lowly, trying to rekindle the romantic atmosphere. "I'll run the bath…" With that he left her in the dark silence of the kitchen. It's emptiness reminding her of the gapping wound in their relationship. 

All the way my love, over the hills and right on through you...   
Run away my love, over the hills and right on through  
All the way my love, over the hills and right on through you...  
Run away my love, over the hills and right on through.

AN: Well hope that was okay. So yes problems are forming between the two, but nothing a nice bowl of chocolate-orange ice cream and "a hot creamy bath" can't solve. ::wink wink:: but seriously, you'll find out later why this eating Relena up so much and is this driving loneliness the cause of the divide or a quick fix?


	3. If I Never Knew You

AN : hey okay so the chapter a week thing is so not happening lol. How about a chapter a month eh? Hey you can schedule creativity. LOL anyway thank you so much for all your reviews so far. I didn't realise until I finish "Aint it Funny", how popular Wufei and Relena were as a couple. They balance each other out, no? it just seems so natural to me now. Anyway I just know you're gonna love this chappie. No baby yet but some other stuff that's just as good! I don't own any of the orginal Gundam Wing characters as they belong to Bandai and Sunrise. The song is from Disney's "Pocahontas". I usually write a chapter and then find a song to go with it and I liked this. This was supposed to be in the scene where John was tied up. There was **supposed** to be a big love song but Dinsey cut it in favour of more scenes of the stupid hummingbird and that annoying little racoon and his snooty dog friend Percy. Grrr Disney and its priorities! Enjoy.

Chapter 3 

**__**

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Wufei collapsed exhausted but fulfilled on top of his small-framed wife. Kissing her cheek breathlessly he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, a tired smile sat smugly across his face. He stretched his arms and pulled her close. Relena sighed quietly. Wufei must really have missed her in those three days she'd been away, or else there had been something in his drink. Their earlier conversation hadn't put him off at all. His fingers stroked her soft shoulder tenderly and made her snuggle closer into his chest. She felt a little guilty however as she felt his heart beating through his ribcage. All she'd been able to think about was a baby. She kept imagining that they had been trying for one. But now that she lay there she realised that Wufei probably wouldn't touch her again if he knew she was thinking about it. 

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_

She could almost understand why the subject of children didn't quite rub with him. It went back to the tumultuous relationship he'd had with his father. It had taken him a while to shake the idea that he was becoming his father and the birth of a child would only confuse things further. But the motherly need inside Relena was getting stronger and the want for this child was comparing Relena, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth, to a dehydrated man in the desert, frantic for water. She desperately needed it! Wufei's heavy breathing beside her calmed, as he was lulled into a baby-like sleep. Propping herself up on an elbow, Relena stared at him, a troubled look dancing over her moonlit features. What could she do to change his mind…or his heart?

"Wufei, just leave it, it looks fine!" Relena whispered as they sat together in the Mercedes. Wufei tugged at his bowtie again and frowned. Relena shook her head patiently. 

"You know I hate wearing these things, besides Sally should have told you right away it was a formal event, then I could have turned it down!" He grumbled leaning back into the plush leather seats. Relena's cream satin dress was enough to make any princess jealous, but Wufei hadn't even commented yet. He been too caught up in his moaning to even notice how her shoulder length hair sat beautifully on her shoulders, or how the diamond necklace she wore made her eyes shine. Relena frowned. That was Wufei to a tea; he'd always been so damned trapped in his own little uncomfortable world to notice anyone else. But as he took her hand in his absently, staring out of the window, she couldn't help but smile just a little. Wufei the dumb ass, he always did know how to make her smile.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

The car pulled up in front of Quatre's mansion. It was bigger than anything Relena had been used to for a long time. Tall white columns and graceful arches gave the image of a palace. Walking arm in arm up the broad flight of stairs, Mr and Mrs Chang didn't even need to give their names to the doorman. He simply showed them in. Relena flashed him her best diplomatic smile. 

Wufei leant closer to her. "You seem to have that effect on people." Relena giggled lightly.

Entering the large ornate ballroom, Relena smiled. It had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy a formal evening without work coming into the equation. The room was decked out in pale blue and baby pink banners and a small jazz band played on a raised podium in the corner. People, recognisable and unrecognisable laughed and talked, clinked their glasses and tapped their feet. Relena took her husband's hand and led him through the threshold into the mingling mass of people. He grunted steadily behind her, gracing those who greeted them with straight faced nod as his wife turned on that special smile of hers. In a moment, the woman of the hour, Sally emerged from a ring of women gathered around to coo at the large bump, growing larger beneath the wide tent of her maternity dress. 

"Relena! Wufei! I'm so glad you're here" Pulling Relena's arm slightly she whispered "Thank the stars, I can't stand another minute of these baby hungry women!" Relena laughed and Wufei simply snorted with slight amusement. Sally was never a woman's woman. She was far too concerned with politics and important issues to ever be reeled into the role of a homemaker. In fact this was the first time he'd seen her wear a dress since they had won "team of the year" a few years back. Wufei's mind absently wondered what Relena would looks like wearing the voluminous dress. But then the reason for it, hit home: a maternity dress. No, Relena looked fine in that dress she was wearing right…now…holy cow! He hadn't given himself the moment or two to even look at the dress properly. It was cream satin… her best colour, figure hugging, long and strapless. It dipped at her back, revealing to any man's eyes the pearly skin that looked unusually tanned against the pale dress. Long gloves wrapped her arms almost until her armpits, cream satin again. Her blonde hair sat straight and shiny around her shoulders. All in all she looked good enough to eat. He possessively put a hand on the small of her bear back, making sure that any wandering eyes knew to whom she belonged. His scowl darkened. 

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Sally pulled his arm forward. "So, Wufei, tell me, when are you and Relena going to have a baby?" Wufei's face seemed to blush dangerously and she almost let go of his arm for fear it might scorch her. She knew she'd hit a tender nerve when Relena's face seemed to drop. "Oh" was all she managed to say. This situation could get worse, for Sally that was. The couple became itchy in their clothes and there was a tense lack of conversation among the three people. As though to cut the ice, Sally Winner's husband, the Arabian blonde, appeared himself. 

"Relena! Wufei, It's wonderful to see you!" He took Wufei's hand briskly, a huge joyous smile lifting his features. Fatherhood had come as a **very** welcome surprise to him. He turned to Relena, that joy still broadcast on his handsome features. "Relena you look gorgeous tonight" He favoured her with a small peck on the cheek, before returning to his wife's side and smiling at the pair. 

"We were just saying how good Sally looks" Relena offered, trying to change to a pleasant subject than the thorny issue of The Changs' own hypothetical offspring.

"Doesn't she?" Quatre answered, putting his arm around her bulging wife. She rolled her eyes, giving him a playful nudge in his suit-clad ribs. Relena smiled. Sally had once told her that she feared she was going to be spinster her whole life. The thought had terrified Sally to the extent she had filled out a single's column in a local newspaper. That was of course before she became reacquainted with Quatre at a small get together Relena had held for her engagement. She'd seen the look in Quatre's eyes when he had caught a glance at Sally without the uniform, braid and with a little more than lipstick on. From there they hit it off as if they'd never met. And in a way, they hadn't really. Sally had probably said about three words to Quatre before hand. Besides, they were all just kids then. This was different.

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

Just then a young smartly dressed woman with a clipboard approached them. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Winner" She queried quietly "The photographer is ready now" Quatre nodded. 

"Thank you Miss Ryce, we'll be through in a moment." With a small smile she left. Sally visible rolled her eyes. "Are you coming Wufei, Relena?" Quatre asked. The photographer was working for a large showbiz magazine called the "Hello" Magazine. They had bought the rights for exclusive pictures of the expecting parents and their high society guests. No one was more popular in magazines, than the Vice Foreign Minister, who was rumoured to be in line for the position of Foreign Minister next month. Relena was extremely hard to get pictures of as she turned down every offer she was given. Therefore the only way to get those hotly contested pictures was at a gathering such as this. Relena rolled her eyes. Well at least she was wearing a rather elegant dress for it. Wufei however was a different matter. He turned down ever offer he got…flat! They were apparently one of the sphere's top ten favourite couples. Images of them were few and far between. But their whole love story was common knowledge and they were praised as the fairytale couple come to life. Many calendar and stationary companies had approached Wufei for glamour shots. One, employed to do the "Mr Universe 205" had wanted him to be "Mr October" but he had been furious at the idea. Relena had quite liked it. Found it funny even. Why shouldn't she share the image of Wufei's rippling pectorals with all those other poor women who couldn't have him?  Anyway she shouldn't be greedy, she got them all the time anyway. The memory of it all made Relena smile.

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

As they travelled out to the grand staircase where the photo-shoot was to happen, Relena recognised her friends instantly. Wufei groaned. There was Duo and family, Hilde leaned heavily on her crutch, (the result of a skiing accident) and sighed painfully. Duo tried to restrain their son, little Jake who struggled in his father's arms. His face was flushed from tiredness and he strained against his little shirt and tie, whimpering and crying. Duo looked completely stressed and it was evident from the lost look in his eyes that perhaps the newest second little "surprise" who was at home with the babysitter hadn't been an expected or…perhaps welcome one. Was that what children became? A pressure? A nuisance after the first one? Did they drain you so much that you ended up resenting them?  Wufei took her hand in his own and huffed.

"I wish they would hurry up with this if they are so intent on it" He pulled Relena back from her strange uncomfortable thoughts. She felt a sharp squeeze on her hand and whirled around to look up at her husband. His almond eyes searched hers intently. "Lena? Are you alright?" Puzzlement was evident as his eyes darted back in forth in her blue ones. She smiled.

"Everything's fine Wufei, I'm just not thrilled about doing this either" He smirked lightly at her. Sometimes they could be the black and white of the same grey. 

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we made the whole world bright_

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right

Soon it was their turn. Relena flicked the hair out of her face and felt Wufei's arm go around her. After a few shots and some reposing, the photographer had a maid hand them a glass of champagne each. They were to stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Wufei huffily obliged. Relena made a face and reluctantly the amusement became evident on his face. She beamed at him, before catching a movement out of the corner of her eye. Behind the photographer and the few VIPs scattered around grooming themselves carefully, stood a lone figure. She couldn't see who it was for the glare of the photographer's reflective lights. Why the person should catch her attention she didn't know, apart from the way, it obviously a he from his dress code, was facing. He looked as though he was staring intently at her. That was silly, he was probably just watching her because she was being photographed. Relena turned her attention back to her husband, who leant towards her. 

"This had better be the last one or I'll break that camera of his" He growled lowly, making Relena giggle.

"Oh Wufei, behave yourself" She hissed back playfully.

If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

The photographer cleared his throat dramatically, making it clear he wasn't a patient man. Relena directed her line of vision back over Wufei's shoulder like she had been asked and caught sight of that man again. It was beginning to unnerve her a little. He was walking closer. Relena glanced at Wufei who was sipping his champagne grimly, and then back at the approaching figure. He stopped and placed a hand in his pocket. At that moment, the photographer's lights cut and there was a small polite outcry from the surrounding guests. Relena's eyes focused and were hit with sensation of burning. A familiar burning.

Prussian blue bore into her weaker cerulean. Intense and remorseless. They carried no emotion, no meaning and far too much attraction. His chestnut hair was tied back into a neat ponytail no longer than her thumb, but the characteristic "pillow-hair" fell around his eyes. The wild freedom it symbolised…uncompromising. Relena's breath caught in her throat.

_There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last..._

"Relena…Lena…are you sure you're alright"

Relena leant over the side of the bathroom sink and dropped the last of small round cotton-wool pads into the sink. Her make-up was now gone and the real Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Chang was allowed out. She ran her fingers roughly through her hair and yawned. 

"Relena" Wufei's vest clad upper body appeared around the doorway. His voice soft, but firm and concerned. "Are you alright, I said" She looked up and smiled tiredly. Earlier at Sally and Quatre's party, she had asked to be taken home all of a sudden, the colour had drained from her face and she had complained of feeling sick. She didn't let Wufei know that it was because she had seen him. That boy, no, man, who had haunted her dreams ever since she'd met him. Those darkest of blue eyes set in that pale stoic face. She had to get out of there as quickly as she could.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is singing  
We were right_

Relena nodded. Her husband smiled back at her a little. He was such a gentle soul and she felt in some displaced way that she was betraying him. But she loved him even if she did take seeing "him" again badly, that was no crime. Wufei pulled her head gently to his and kissed her softly.

"Come to bed Dear" 

She smiled and turned to look back in the mirror as he left her. There was small white box sitting on top of the medicine cabinet. Relena reached out and picked it up. Running her fingers over the label, she sighed. "Contraceptive Morning After Pills" the small typing read. Moisture began to pool up in Relena's tearducts. This was it. This was her decision. After seeing Sally tonight, and even little Jake and Duo's state of mental, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Slowly she raised the box over the side of the sink and let go. The white carton tumbled through the air before landing soundlessly in the wastebasket, full of pink used tissues.       

Relena had made her decision and there was no going back. With one last glance at the discarded box, she switched the light off and shuffled to her room.

_We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

AN : So? What did you think? Relena's taking matters into her own hands now. Jake and Duo didn't put her off and who is the mysterious Prussian-blue-eyed man? (duh!) you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. P.S if you didn't work out who he was you deserve to be hit on the head with a foam mallet!


End file.
